Stop and Stare
by Bluejay141519
Summary: Jay knew. He'd been that close to the edge before, he knew what it felt like. To die. I don't own Chicago PD or it's characters.


**So, this is my first CPD fanfic and I'm sooooooooooooooo Excited! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's P.O.V.<strong>

For the record, this is not how I wanted my day to go. I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to get shot on any day,but as a cop you kinda know that its definitely a possibility. And today it was more of a certainty than a possibility. We knew that with that much fire power and that many people, somebody was going to get hurt. I just didn't expect it to be me. I don't think anybody from intelligence thought, of all people, I would get shot. I guess when you come back from a war without visible scars people get this idea that your invincible. Who knows. Anyway, you of course, must me wondering how I ended up with a pair of defibrillator paddles on my chest in the E.R. and not because my heart just decided to take a vacation day. Well...

My name is Jay Halstead and I work in the best unit with the best cops on Chicago. The Intelligence unit out of the 21st district handles cases that differ from the norm. Murder cases that has more than meets the eye, robbery to cover up a murder, assassinations of relatively normal people. You know, cases that have pieces missing from them. So when a ten year old girl with not even one remote connection to gangs gets killed with the signature of one of the largest gangs in the south side, naturally we were called in to investigate.

Turns out her dad wasn't the nicest person, suspect in multiple brutal murders, prostitution, drug possession, sexual abuse, you name it he was there but the investigating police could never pin him for it. The latter was how we found his second life. Apparently Jack Becket was suspected of raping his daughter. The case went cold with no evidence until his daughter, Alyssa Becket, agreed to testify. So Jack asked for a small favor from the leader of the Green Dragons and BAM! One dead daughter. One thing lead to another and suddenly we were gearing up to raid a ware house that supposedly was one of the Green Dragons main operating bases.

"Alright, Listen up!" Voight doing his normal mini-speech-thingy that he does before each big bust.

"We don't know what we could be walking into so stay tight, and watch out for each other." he pauses as though jsut catching the feeling that had been going through the unit all morning. Something was going to happen he just didn't know what.

"We all come home today." The unit stared at him. I think back now, and I don't think anybody believed him. We got in the cars and drove.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bitter man Houses (Yes that is a major reference to blue bloods. I couldn't think of anything else to call the location)<strong>

A silent entry. All we had was the element of surprise and if they knew we were coming in we would be slaughtered. Me and Antonio Walked side-by-side done a hallway, Erin and Voight following with Alvin and Olinski behind them. The plan was to move Two-by-two until we hit a split into two hallways or a stair case, were we would go into two groups of three.

We never got that far.

Turns out the leader of the Green Dragons did a little remodeling because the hallway just got wider before opening in to a warehouse type room. A ware house with a lot of people and a lot of guns.

"CHICAGO PD DON'T MOVE!" Antonio yelled. Yeah. Like that would work.

"Oh shi-" was all I got before I had to dive out of the way to avoid getting my head blown off. The rest of the unit followed suit. I ended up sandwiched between Alvin and Dawson with Erin and Ruzek to my left. I honestly to this day have no idea where Voight ended up. Apparently neither does the rest of the unit.

"Cover me!" I yelled and, without waiting for confirmation, ran forward to the right and flipped a large metal table, spilling the half million dollars worth of coke onto the floor. I then covered the rest of my team while they moved up to the better vantage point behind to the table. Talk about Chaos. Erin radioed for back up while we started taking down perps.

But they weren't going down. At least not fast enough. There had good cover making us fire five or six shots before we would get a hit. All of us had already changed clips and I was running low.

"We're not going to survive another five minutes in this!" I yell at Olinski, who stands up and fires a couple shots.

"I know we need to-"

WHAM!

With a grunt I fell flat on my back, slamming my head against the ground, the breathe driven out of me.

Time seemed to slow down. The gunfire and shouts of the shootout dimmed to a dull roar.

All I could here was my own breathing._ In and out. In and out. It's okay, you were hit in the vest. Just relax. Breathe. _Something was off, though. I've been hit in the vest before, and the pain was immediate. Right now, however, I was strangely numb. Like I was going into shock.

Wait...

Shit.

Groaning, I move my hand up to my shoulder, and feel something slippery covering my shirt and vest. Struggling to move I role over onto my hands and knees, but slid back to my original position as I put wait on my shoulder. And there's the pain I had been so desperately craving, nice of you to show up, next time could you please not run me over with a Mac truck when you arrive? Thanks.

"Oh god" I gasp out. I'm in trouble. I can feel my breathing become shallower and the effort to stay awake increases. I cough. A coppery substance fills my mouth. Blood. My blood. Although the painless darkness of unconsciousness started took pretty good right now.

Someone grabs me and drags me back to cover.

"-gotta stay with me ok?" says- What's his name? Antonio. Antonio Dawson. Intelligence. Right. He puts pressure on my wound.

Dark spots dance across my vision. Groaning I try to move away from the pain, but all I can manage is to turn my head to the left. I stare at Erin as she radios for EMS. EMS? Shouldn't she have called for that by now? How long was I down? It felt like an eternity. But no, Ruzek and Olinski are still firing which means I couldn't have been shot more than 2 minutes ago if they still have amo. Unless...

The thought trails off. God, I'm tired. Maybe I can just sleep...

"JAY! WAKE UP!" Gasping, my eyes snap open as pain crawls across my cheek. Did he just slap me?! Ohhhhhhh, so that's how its gonna be huh? Well Antonio next time your really exhausted I'm going to sit next to yo with a blow horn.

"Jay, come on man, you can't do this to us." he begging now. Why? I opened my eyes isn't that enough? Unless he's for some reason talking about my chest. It's getting really hard to breathe.

_In and out. In and out. In..._

The last of my strength left me, and I let the darkness take me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? This was originally a one shot but I thought it would be to long so it might end up having two or three chapters.<strong>

**For any of those reading betrayed I am so terribly sorry about the wicked wait for the next chapter. I lost my note book containing it and the three chapters after. SO I will (hopefully) update soon and if not expect two chapters over thanksgiving.**

**Oh, And please, please, PLEASE Review!**

**Thanks**

**~TheBlueJay~**


End file.
